Total Drama School
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: First there was TDI and then there was TDA but now 2 years later, it's TDS--Total Drama School---where everything is changed and everything is the same. How is it possible? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Beginning of Worst Period of Their Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything....**

**The product of my new addiction to TDI/TDA.**

**Well, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**#1: The Beginning of the Worst Period of Their Lives**

"Remember Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action?" Chris asked. "Well, now two faithful years later, the producers decided to give me the opportunity to torture these twenty-two teens in season three! And of course, I accepted. Who wouldn't?" Chris winked. "Anyways, due to contract fine prints, all the teens from seasons one and two were forced back here! Welcome to Total Drama SCHOOL!"

"I hate my life, and every one in it," Noah commented as he rudely pushed past Chris.

"Hey, watch the merchandise, boy!" Chris called after the brunette who completely ignored him. "Teens these days: so disrespectful."

………………….

"_**I don't really care if a million dollars is on the line right now," Noah commented, bored. "I'd rather be broke than have to go through all that torture all over again. No way out if it now. There ARE no loopholes in that damn contract of his!" Noah shoved a piece of paper towards the camera. "Look, it says: 'So sorry, suckas.' I really hate my life."**_

…………………

"Hey, Noah, go to the cafeteria!" Chris yelled to the retreating figure.

"Oh my gosh! Chris, I'm so psyched to be back!" Izzy grinned as she bounced up to Chris. "Ixplosivo and Escope are ready for the new season."

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have invited crazy girl again," Chris muttered under his breath as he watched Izzy run down the hall. "Oh, well, all the more DRAMA!"

………………..

"_**Hehe," Izzy chuckled evilly. "What Chris doesn't know is that I'm ready to win this thing. I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve….oops, now he knows….hehe."**_

………………_.._

"CHRIS!" Katie and Sadie chorused as they saw the host. "IS TRENT COMING TOO?"

"Maybe," Chris answered mysteriously, "or maybe not."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the two girls asked confused.

"Nothing," Chris sweatdropped.

…………......

"_**We were so excited when we got the invitation to season three!" Katie said, smiling.**_

"_**I know, Trent could be here!" Sadie said before the two girls started squealing.**_

…………………

"Yo, Chris!" Cody waved as he walked his 'cool' walk with Tyler at his side.

"Cody, Tyler, it's been a long time," Chris nodded with a smirk.

"It has, I've been working a lot and am much stronger now," Tyler said as he flexed a small muscle.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Chris smirked.

…………………

"_**Yeah, I'm super excited for this season," Cody smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "I think I'm going to be really popular with the ladies now. But don't worry, all you beautiful people at home, I'm still single." He winked just right before he fell out of his chair.**_

"_**I'm okay!.....owwwwwwwww."**_

…………………

"_**Yeah, I've been working out…A LOT," Tyler said, still flexing his muscles."Yeah, there won't be any challenge that I won't be able to handle."  
………………**_

"Trent, you made it!" Chris high-fived said black haired boy.

"I really didn't have a choice," Trent smiled.

"True that."

………………..

"_**I have to be honest. When I first found out about this season, I was immediately up for it." Trent smirked then put his hands together in a prayer form. "Please help Gwen be here as well. Please, please, PLEASE!" Trent switched back to normal mode. "I really hope that we will be able to start over again and to become friends again." Trent sighed, "I can live with that much."**_

………………

"I'm glad you were smart enough to avoid another law suit," Courtney said as she walked past Chris.

"Yeah, we were ready for you this time," Chris grinned evilly. "She does not want to know what we have in plan for her this season."

…………………

"_**I have only one thing to tell you," Courtney said cockily. "I AM GOING TO WIN THIS THIS TIME!" **_

"_**Courtney! Keep it down in there!" Chris's faint voice yelled.**_

……………_**......**_

"O- AH! HELP! CAN'T BREATH!" Chris yelped as he was pulled into a tight hug by Owen.

"Sorry, Chris, I couldn't help myself!" Owen said letting go. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Chris said as he gasped for breath.

……………….

"_**I'm really excited to see all my friends!" Owen smiled happily. "I bet they grew up so much!"**_

………………

"Hey, Chris," Duncan raised a hand in greeting.

"Duncan, how does it feel to back?" Chris questioned.

"Eh, okay."

…………………

"_**Let's just say that the only good thing is that I don't have to see my parole officer for a long time," Duncan smirked.**_

………………

"DJ, Lashawna, welcome back," Chris greeted as he saw the said teens approaching him.

"Chris, you haven't changed a bit," DJ smiled.

"Is that a white hair I see?" Lashawna teased.

"Haha, very funny," Chris suddenly flipped out a mirror and began examining his head for said hair.

"I was just joking," Lashawna rolled her eyes.

………………

"_**This time, Mommy, I promise I'll win this fair and square!" DJ declared. **_

………………_**.**_

"_**Looks like the group is coming together again. It'll be interesting to see how we react to each other. But putting that aside, I really think I am going to regret coming back here," Lashawna commented. **_

…………………

"Look who's next," Chris grinned. "Welcome back, Gwen."

"I hate you so much," Gwen glared at the evil host before purposely stepping on his toe on her way past him.

"OW!" Chris yelped in pain.

"Why are you yelping in pain?" Justin questioned, flashing a smile. "When you can see the beauty known as Justin?"

Chris glared at the hot boy, "Just get to the damn cafeteria."  
………………

"_**I can't believe I'm back here. Ugh, I really hate this. I mean you would too if you were in my position cause let's face it, I didn't really leave many friends when I left last season not to mention those stupid twins who practically abhor me," Gwen sighed. "And with my luck, Trent's here as well." She allowed her head to fall and hit the table. "I really hate my life."  
…………….**_

"_**I'm back, baby," Justin winked at the camera."And hotter than ever!" **_

……………_**.**_

"CHRIS! Thanks for inviting us again!" Beth squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it was getting boring in our regular lives. The only thing about this show that I didn't miss was not being able to go shopping!" Lindsay nodded eagerly.

"I can't believe they gave you a job again," Heather commented rudely, pushing past the other two girls.

"Hello, girls and Heather," Chris replied. "And Heather, I'll remember that later on."

"Whatever."

……………..

"_**Chris thinks that he has the upper hand here, but I'll have you know that I am ready for anything that you throw at me this season and I'm not going down anytime soon," Heather declared, as she flipped her full length hair.**_

……………

"_**I think that I can make it really far this time, since I made it to the final two last time!" Beth said. **_

……………

"_**It's really weird, but I missed the weird challenges that Chris put us through," Lindsay commented. "Weird, huh?"**_

…………_**...**_

"And as the last people are filing in we have Harold, Eva, Geoff, and Bridgett!" Chris announced. "All at the same time, seriously people whatever happened to coming one at a time."

"You stole that from another host," Harold accused.

"Shut up, Harold, nobody cares," Chris glared, brushing off the comment.

"Bridgett, I haven't seen you in forever!" Geoff said, completely ignoring the host.

"I missed you!" Bridgett smiled brightly before hugging the blonde boy.

"Me too, babe!"

"Disgusting," Eva rolled her eyes.

……………

"_**Having a long distance relationship sucked!" Geoff declared. "But we made it through and now we are stronger than ever!"**_

_**Bridgette nodded in agreement. "But this time, we won't get distracted and kicked off that early! We're in it to win it! Right, Geoff?"**_

"_**Right, Bridg!"**_

…………_**.**_

"_**Seeing Geoff and Bridgette as a couple makes me seriously rethink my relationship with Lashawna. I mean we didn't even have a single phone call between us in this last two years!" Harold said.**_

……………_**..**_

"_**No comment," Eva glared at the camera. **_

……………_**..**_

"And last but not least, Home School!" Chris announced as the last boy walked up to him.

"I have a name, ey," Ezekiel replied.

"Yeah, no one cares," Chris practically ignored him. "Now let's move to the cafeteria where the other 21 are waiting for further instructions."

………………

"_**Absolutely no respected," Ezekiel shook his head angrily.**_

* * *

"Now that everyone has successfully made it to the cafeteria without getting lost, with the exception of a few," Chris glanced at Harold's general direction.

"Sorry, gosh," Harold crossed his arms.

"Do not interrupt me, boy!" Chris snapped before continuing, "Anyways, as you may have guessed, this season will take place here, at this deserted school." He paused to let out a small cackle. "I hope none of you have a fear of empty schools."

"You're sick, man," Duncan yelled.

"Thank you, I try," Chris smirked. "Anyways, beds are set up in empty classrooms. Chef will take you there and you can chill out for the rest of the night. But beware, today will be your last day of peace of mind because come tomorrow you will be split into two teams and the competition is ON!"

* * *

"So these three rooms are the girls' rooms?" Beth questioned.

"There are four beds in each room," Chef explained curtly, "Now I have to get back to the kitchen. Gourmet meals don't cook themselves, you know."

All the girls shivered at the thought of Chef's meals that they soon would have to gulf down.

"So how are we going to split up?" Bridgette asked.

"Katie and I have to be together!" Sadie announced.

Katie nodded in agreement and added as she pointed at Gwen, "But we don't want to be in the same room as her!"

"Immature," Gwen muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't start anything, okay?" Lashawna warned. "Lindsay, Beth, Eva and Courtney can take this room. Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, and I will take the one next to it. And Katie, Sadie, and Heather can take the last one. Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads, too tired to argue. "Good."

……………...

"_**Thank you Lashawna for working that out. I really was not in a mood for another argument," Gwen sighed.**_

……………_**..**_

"_**I can't believe I have to share a room with those squealing idiots," Heather grumbled.**__

* * *

_

_With the boys…._

"I am not sharing a room with Duncan!" Harold declared.

"I wouldn't want to share a room with you either, dork," Duncan retorted.

"Can we just settle this calmly?" DJ pleaded in a small voice.

"NO!" the two boys yelled.

"Didn't think so," DJ sighed.

"How about Trent, Cody, Duncan, and Tyler in one room; Harold, Geoff, Owen, and Justin in another; and Ezekiel, DJ, and me in the last?" Noah suggested, trying to get over with this argument as soon as possible.

"I'm not rooming with him," Trent said as he pointed to Duncan.

"What's wrong with me, Paranoid Boy?" Duncan demanded, grabbing Trent's collar.

"Paranoid Boy? Is that the best you can come up with?" Trent sneered.

"I'm going to rearrange your face," Duncan held up a threatening fist.

"Go ahead, it'll still look better than yours," Trent retorted.

"Okay, okay! Break it up!" DJ yelled forcefully, causing the two fighting boys to pause to stare at him. "I mean, please?"

"Fine, I'll switch with Duncan. Happy?" Noah asked, massaging his temples. "You people are giving me a headache!"

* * *

"If this keeps up," Chris commented with a smirk as he watched the boys quarrel over rooming through the security camera, "I wonder how they will react when I give the team rosters. This is going to be a great season. Make sure you stay tuned if you ever want to find out what happens to our beloved teens. Or stay tuned just if you want to see them get tortured and possibly scarred for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**What will the teams be?**

**Will Duncan and Trent ever stop fighting?**

**Will Heather survive rooming with the squealing twins?**

**Will Geoff and Bridgett stay on the show long enough to prove their points?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**


	2. Scavanger Hunt that Determined Destiny

**Disclaimer: I wish that i owned this show, but i don't so Chris must continue torturing the cast without my help.**

**_Anything in italics and bold like this is the Confession Stall._**

**Enjoy the story and please leave a review! (By the way, thank you E-D-Songy-12 and Logan the Awesome for reviewing! Logan the Awesome, you totally read my mind!!)**

**Okay, back to the story....**

**

* * *

**

#2: The Scavanger Hunt that Determined Their Destiny

"Last time on the show, the 22 competitors arrived and not too many were thrilled about seeing this gorgeous face again. I know, I was shocked as well. But, it doesn't matter as we get to see their faces and their reactions when they see who they are teamed up with! All this and much, much more coming up on Total Drama SCHOOL!" Chris raised his hands up for emphasis.

* * *

_5:00 AM_

'Ring, Ring, RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!'

"Ugh, what the heck is that?" Duncan groaned, flipping over in his bed.

"I think it's the alarm, ey," Ezekiel's voice was muffled from under the covers.

"I guess that means we have to get up" DJ said as he sat up in bed and yawned.

"You can go ahead, I'm sleeping some more," Duncan muttered.

"Suit yourself," DJ shrugged before he and Ezekiel exited the room drowsily.

"Morning sleepy heads!" Izzy smiled bubbly at the two half-asleep boys who merely waved in greeting. "I'm so excited for today aren't you?!"

"Sure," Ezekiel yawned.

* * *

"Welcome campers, or should I say, students," Chris cackled as he gazed at the twenty two teens who were lined up in front of him. "Today your first challenge is a scavenger hunt."

"How bad can that be?" Bridgette asked hopefully.

"Very bad," Chris grinned evilly. "Each of you will have a list. But get this; they're not all the same. No, there are two different lists. The ones who get most or all of the items on the list win. Simple?"

The teens groaned and nodded their heads as Chris handed out the lists. "It's every student for himself or herself."

A school bell rang loudly. The teens looked at Chris funny.

"That means GO!" Chris yelled before slapping his forehead. "Man, I'm surrounded by idiots!"

* * *

"Move out of my way!" Courtney screamed as she pushed past Katie and Sadie and ran down the hall.

"She's so pushy and competitive," Katie commented harshly.

"I know, right, Trent?" Sadie turned to look for said boy.

"Hey, where did Trent go?" Katie questioned confused.

* * *

Trent let out a sigh of relief; he managed to get rid of his fan girls for the moment. "Now to see what is first," he mumbled to himself as he looked at the paper given to him previously. "Okay, I need to find a piece of chalk. That won't be too hard. All I have to do is find a classroom."

The black haired boy roamed the halls, poking his head in to find that single chalk until his eyes caught something hanging out the window.

"You have got to be kidding me," Trent cursed as he realized that the chalk was hanging on a string from a branch just outside the window.

……………_**..**_

"_**How hard does Chris try in torturing us?" Trent asked. "I mean, come one who puts items on a scavenger hunt dangling from a tree?"**_

………………

Trent eased his way out of the window and securely placed one foot on a sturdy branch. Letting one arm go, he reached up to grab the chalk. Finally clasping the chalk securely, the branch under his foot broke and he fell. From the second floor to the ground.

"Owwww," he groaned. The sound of laughter caught his attention.

"Haha, real smooth, dude," Duncan cackled.

Glaring briefly at Duncan before jabbing an arm into his side, Gwen offered a hand to Trent which was gladly accepted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trent replied as coolly as a guy who just fell two stories could.

……………...

"_**That guy stands no chance this season," Duncan laughed. "In the competition and in a relationships!"**_

……………_**..**_

"_**Great, one day here and I already embarrassed myself in front of Gwen," Trent groaned aggravated. "Not that it matters or anything. Yeah, we're just going to be friends and nothing else." His green eyes shifted nervously from side to side.**_

……………_**...**_

"Are you sure, you look a little shaken up." Gwen looked concerned.

"Yeah, every things okay," Trent brushed it off, trying to appear cool. "We really should get back to the challenge."

"Um, yeah," Gwen watched as Trent walked away. She let out an upset sigh.

Meanwhile, Duncan was busy laughing his butt off like there was no tomorrow. "Did you…see...that…sad attempt…of being…cool?!" He fell to the ground as he laughed.

Gwen narrowed her eyes and kicked his laughing body.

………………

"_**Oh, oh, that was hilariously sad," Duncan smirked as he wiped away a tear from his laughing fit.**_

* * *

"Trent, where are you!?" Katie yelled as she and Sadie walked down the hall calling out Trent's name over and over again.

"Why do all the girls fall for Trent?" Cody questioned as he watched the two girls pass.

"Cause he's cool and has awesome skills like me," Harold replied.

Both Cody and Noah stared at the redhead for a moment before deciding that there was no way for them to reply to that.

"Actually, Cody, there is a girl who is your apparent love interest," Noah stated.

"Really?" Cody asked with anticipated hope.

"Yes, but she is in Total Drama Musical which the authoress of this story has not seen so she deems not canon yet until she sees it. So basically this is season four but only when she watches and comes to love TDM like she did the first two seasons," Noah explained.

"WHY MUST THE AUTHORESS BE SO CRUEL!?" Cody yelled to the ceiling. A randomly placed dictionary hit him in the head.

"That was a gift from the authoress!" Chris suddenly said as he popped in out of nowhere. "Now shouldn't you guys be doing the challenge?"

"RIGHT!" The three boys ran off.

"I repeat, I am surrounded by idiots," Chris mumbled to himself before another dictionary came and hit him on the head. "Fine, I'm going to go do my job now!"

* * *

"Since you don't want to see the long grueling scavenger hunt, we decided to skip to the end," Chris then added in a low voice. "And also we're doing so cause the authoress is too lazy to actually write everything out---" A random dictionary hit him on the head. "I mean, time to see who won!" Chris finished, rubbing his head.

Slowly one by one, the teens filed into the classroom where Chris was waiting for them with a giant grin. "So who were the lucky people who got all ten items?"

Trent and Duncan both raised their hands, tossing the bags of goods at the host. Chris checked the contents before saying, "Your prize is you get to be the captain of your team."

"Big whoop," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, boy," Chris warned. "Now you two will pick boy then girl, and repeat the process till everyone is on a team."

"So it's like last season?" Harold asked.

"Yes, Harold, it is," Chris nodded. "Duncan, you go first. Which of these lame excuses of men do you pick first?"

Duncan thought about it before saying, "I pick Harold."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

……………

"_**I don't get why everyone was so surprised. Has no one heard of the saying: keep your friends close and those you bully closer?" Duncan smirked, pleased with himself.**_

…………_**..**_

"That was completely surprising," Chris said, still in shock. "Trent, your turn."

"I pick Cody." Said boy gave Trent a high five as he came to stand by him.

"Now I have to pick a girl, right?" Duncan asked rhetorically. "I pick---"

"Remember," Harold whispered in Duncan's ear, "keep the ex-love of your enemy close."

"You know that's pretty smart," Duncan whispered back with a smirk. "I pick Gwen."

"Joy," Gwen mumbled sarcastically before joining Duncan's side of the room.

…………….

"_**What the hell is Duncan doing?!" Trent screamed, extremely pissed. "Well, two can play at that game."**_

……………_**..**_

"_**I have to give it to Harold: that worked perfectly!" Duncan cackled. "You should have seen the look on Trent's face!" **_

……………_**..**_

"I pick Courtney," Trent said as he smirked triumphantly.

"Wise choice," Courtney commented, still furious at Duncan's previous move.

"DJ," Duncan simply said, ignoring Courtney's glares.

"Geoff," Trent added.

"Lindsay."

"Beth."

"Tyler."

"Owen."

"Bridgette."

"Izzy."

"Noah."

"Justin."

"Eva."

"Lashawna."

"Ezekiel."

"Heather."

"Katie."

"Sadie."

"So, Trent's team: Cody, Courtney, Geoff, Beth, Owen, Izzy, Justin, Lashawna, Heather, and Sadie are the Screaming Science Nerds." Chris announced. "And Duncan's team: Harold, Gwen, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, Noah, Eva, Ezekiel, and Katie are the Killer Mathletes."

……...........

"_**Yes, I love our team name. GO KILLER MATHLETES!" Harold did a fist pump.**_

……………_**.**_

"Wow, you couldn't come up with worse names?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Noah, I don't write this crap!" Chris suddenly got hit by another flying book. "Which reminds me, the authoress, AKA the new producer, thinks that this is enough stress for one day so no one leaves today and you can chill out for the rest of night. And to the viewing public, stay tuned for the next exciting episode to see who goes home first!"

* * *

**Will Chris ever stop getting hit by random dictionaries?**

**Will Duncan and Trent create an even bigger rivalry?**

**Who will go home first?**

**Will the others get a speaking part?**

**How will Katie cope with not being with Sadie and Trent?**

**Find out next episode!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything!**

**thanks for all the review and sorry for the wait! hope you like the story!**

* * *

#Enduring is the Worst Part

"Last time on Total Drama School, our students were sent on a totally randomly hard scavenger hunt and only two remained as the winners: Trent and Duncan. Thus the teams were formed with Duncan and Trent both battling it out by choosing the other's ex-girl. What drama shall this bring to our show? Find out on this episode of Total Drama SCHOOL!" Chris announced, an amused expression on his face.

* * *

"Good morning, Courtney," Justin smiled handsomely as he walked into the cafeteria. The bored brunette waved a hand up in greeting. "Are you not captivated by my beauty?"

"No, Justin, let's just get this straight: you're not my type," Courtney put bluntly before leaving a ego bruised Justin alone at the table.

…………….

"_**I know it may seem that Courtney doesn't like me, but with time it will change! By the end of the competition she will be head over heels in love with me and be mine," Justin declared.**_

…………_**...**_

"Did you see how Courtney totally blew off Justin?!" Duncan cackled.

"Very hilarious," Gwen rolled her eyes then smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"Of him? Heck no!" Duncan smirked back.

_Meanwhile at the other end of the cafeteria:_

"What are they laughing about?" Trent and Courtney muttered under their breaths, glaring at the punk and goth.

"About something funny, an inside joke," Harold suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" Trent inquired, still in shock.

"Shouldn't you be over with your own team?" Courtney asked, equally surprised.

"Just making sure you knew that they were laughing," Harold smirked. "Together."

"Yes, yes, they know, now get over here you idiot," Noah rolled his eyes, dragging the orange haired boy away.

"TOGETHER!" Harold called as he was pulled.

"Dudes and dudettes!" Chris yelled as he entered the room. "Today your first challenge will be school endurance. It will consist of three parts and the team who wins the most is safe while someone from the other team will be going home!"

* * *

The teens were seated at desks in a small bleak room with Chris at the head teacher's desk. "The first part will be Study Hall where you must not make a noise! The last person to make a sound will win the point for the team. Any questions?"

"Isn't this like the no sleeping challenge from TDI?" Noah asked in his monotone, bored voice.

"No, now everyone shut up and GO!" Chris said just before the school bell rang.

_Thirty minutes later…._

Izzy glanced from side to side, extremely aggravated and bored. Then she broke. "GAHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE NEED NOISE!"

With that she ran out the door like a crazy person, while Trent silently slapped his forehead.

"One down, 21 left," Chris taunted evilly.

"OH MY GOSH! KATIE, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Sadie squealed.

"SAME HERE! I CAN'T STAND NOT BEING ABLE TO TALK TO YOU!" Katie squealed as well as the two friends embraced.

"Touching," Chris pretended to wipe a fake tear. "But you guys lost, so get out of the room."

……………….

"_**What the hell was that girl thinking?" Trent questioned angrily, "Izzy, I can't understand what runs through that mind of hers anyways so it doesn't matter, but Sadie? Talking all because she couldn't stand not talking to Katie?! These girls need a reality check. Oh, well, at least we're not too behind." He huffed angrily. **_

……………_**..**_

_Thirty more minutes later,_

Harold sneezed and Ezekiel let out a small cough.

"You two, out, now! I said no sounds!" Chris bellowed.

"But we couldn't help it! Gosh! Don't let them take us away!" Harold got to his knees and started begging.

Chris gave him a strange look right before Chef came and dragged them out.

_One hour later, only Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Justin, and Noah were left in the game._

………………_**.**_

"_**You call this a challenge? I can go on like this forever," Gwen scoffed.**_

………………_**.**_

"_**We can totally win this," Duncan declared cockily. "Trent and his team don't stand a chance, and you can tell him I said that!" **_

………………_**...**_

"_**So there I was, sitting quietly when all of a sudden it hit me!" Owen said. "And when I mean 'it', I mean the beans I ate last night!"**_

…………………

A sound (and smell) of a fart could be heard (and smelled). Duncan's eyeballs dilated and the boy fell out of his chair.

"OWEN!" Trent scolded, pinching his nose to keep out the smell as he sat right next to the blonde boy.

"Sorry," Owen replied sincerely.

"Owen, Trent, Duncan, you're all out!" Chris announced, his voice sounded very weird as he also was pinching his nose. "Will someone take Duncan out with them? Dude fainted!"

……………

"_**Okay, so I know that that seriously hurt our chances of winning but seeing Duncan's face when he fainted was hilarious! I wouldn't trade that for the world. Okay, maybe I would trade it for Gwen. I mean… I think I should stop talking now," Trent chuckled nervously. "But I owe Owen one now. Justin can win this, right?"**_

……………

"_**So it was just me in the game and I asked myself, what would Courtney do? Well, I couldn't think of the answer to that so I decided I would use my good looks to my advantage," Justin winked at the camera. "No girl can resist the beauty none as Justin, not even Gwen."**_

…………_**...**_

"_**I saw the look on Justin, the Anti-me's face and I knew what he was thinking," Noah stated. "Gwen didn't stand a chance, unless….no it's not probable…BUT, we could still win this if I…"**_

……………_**.**_

Justin turned around and gave Gwen a wink: the girl just raised an eye brow. Frowning he moved on to step two: he took his shirt off and flipped his hair. His theme began to play in the background.

"Justin, you're out," Chris announced.

"But I didn't say anything!" Justin protested.

"You did now, plus I count your theme as noise," Chris smirked.

……………..

"_**Take that Justin, I am and always will be the hottest guy here," Chris crossed his arms victoriously. A dictionary flew in and hit him on the head. "Ow."**_

………………

"With Justin out, that makes the Killer Mathletes the winners!" Chris declared. "Which makes it One to zilch in the favor of Duncan and his team!"

Noah and Gwen high fived.

"Nice job," Duncan said as he smirked in the direction of Trent. "Yo, Trent, one to nothing."

Trent growled but Lashawna held him back, not letting him attack Duncan. Meanwhile, Gwen slapped Duncan upside the head.

"Immature," she muttered.

…………………

"_**Seriously what is Duncan's problem? He's been really obnoxious and cocky every since he came," Gwen shook her head in annoyance. "Ugh, boys."**_

………………_**.**_

"_**You want to know what my problem is?" Duncan asked, looking really pissed. "Trent."**_

* * *

"The next part of the school endurance challenge is doing stupid tasks your teacher assigns you to do. You've all had to do something lame and tedious in the past but not like this! Each person will crouch down and balance a book on their head. Last man standing wins the point for their team," Chris explained.

"What does this have to do with school work?" Heather questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"No questions? That's good," Chris grinned, completely ignoring Heather which pissed her off to the extreme. "Now get balancing!"

* * *

_Two hours later…._

"I can go on like this forever!" Izzy gushed excitedly. "One time they made us do this at boot camp! I went on for days!"

"My mad skills will not lose!" Harold declared. Suddenly he fell forward, face first.

"And the Screaming Science Nerds won this round, bringing the score to one, one!" Chris announced like the good host he was supposed to be (but wasn't).

"You are useless," Duncan commented angrily glaring at Harold.

Harold raised a limp hand, signaling he was about to speak. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Now who's laughing," Trent rubbed it in.

"Why you little!" Duncan was about to lung forward at the other boy but Geoff and DJ held him back.

"People! I have an announcement to make!" Chris yelled. "First, the producer wanted me to inform you that this part's idea was taken from a manga that Chouko read."

"Who's Chouko?" Cody asked. "The lady I'm going to get with?"

"No," Chris replied, staring at the idiot…er…boy. "You'll find out soon enough. Also, make sure you eat a big lunch, you'll need it for the last portion of this challenge." Cackling, he walked away.

* * *

"This challenge has been pointless and stupid so far," Heather commented rudely as the Science Nerds had their group meeting.

"Heather has a point, it's like they couldn't come up with anything better. If it continues like this it'll be real easy to win," Beth added.

"No, you guys shouldn't think of it like that! It might get harder and harder as it goes on! You need to be prepared for everything!" Trent declared.

"Trent's right," Owen said in between mouthfuls of food. "That's why I'm going to fill up to be ready for that last part of the challenge!"

"For some reason, I don't think that that will help us," Cody responded doubtfully.

"Oh, don't be pessimistic!" Sadie scolded.

"Listen, team, I don't care if you're pessimistic or optimistic. All I know is that we are going to win the next part!" Courtney announced with much confidence.

"Uh, Courtney, I'm the captain of the team," Trent said.

"So?"

……………………

"_**If Trent thinks that I'll just sit around and watch while Duncan and his stupid team win the challenges, then he has another thing coming!" Courtney declared, crossing her arms.**_

………………_**..**_

"_**I'm beginning to seriously rethink having Courtney on my team. For some reason, I feel as if there's going to be team mutiny again this season," Trent confessed.**_

…………………

"_**Yeah, Trent's pretty blind to not see what Courtney has planning," Heather smirked. "But of course, he would have to be blind to ever have even giving dating that Goth girl a chance."**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

"Okay, so here's the plan," Duncan began as he huddled up his team.

They all waited for him to continue but he just sat there, not saying a word. After a while, Gwen spoke up, "You don't have a plan do you?"

"Nah," Duncan chuckled. "Plans are for losers."

"So how do expect to win this, Hotshot?" Eva asked, the last word dripping with sarcasm.

"He expects to wing it," Noah rolled his eyes before continuing with his book.

"Do you want to expect a funeral?" Duncan raised a fist threateningly.

"No thanks, I'm good," Noah replied, monotone/bored.

"Haha," Harold suddenly laughed.

"What is it, dork?" Duncan questioned.

"Our team puts the FUN in dysfunctional," Harold doubled over in a fit of laughter.

His whole teamed rolled their eyes and groaned. "Dude, that seriously was lame," Duncan spoke for the whole team when he said that.

* * *

"Okay, so I hope you had a good lunch, because now you will be running a relay around the school!" Chris announced, a little too happily.

"But isn't that, like, bad for us?" Geoff asked dumbly.

"Our appendixes could burst, genius," Noah added.

"And I should care why? Unless you want to forfeit now and lose your chance to win a million dollars…" Chris trailed off.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Good, now let me explain the rules: you'll each run a distance and pass this backpack full of books to the next person and so on. The first team to cross the finish line, wins the challenge and is safe for the night. The other team will be sending someone home," Chris explained. "Now get in line!"

_After ten minutes of arguing over the orders of the lines…._

"Okay, everyone ready, set, GO!" Chris yelled as the school bell rang.

Cody quickly slipped the backpack over his shoulders, almost toppling over from the weight. "Dude, what's in this?"

Chris shrugged, "Just go!"

Cody turned to see DJ already in front of him, he took off running at full speed.

* * *

"Justin, the Anti-me, we meet again," Noah narrowed is eyes glaring at the pretty boy.

"Noah, the Anti-Justin, yes we have met again," Justin retorted.

"Dude, just take the backpack and run!" DJ arrived, shoving the backpack into Noah's arms.

"I'll see you at the finish line," Noah said as he turned to Justin before he ran off.

"Justin, here's the backpack," Cody panted handing Justin the said item and then fainting.

* * *

"Uh! My manly legs can't take it anymore!" Harold whined as he ran with the bag that Noah had handed to him.

Noah slapped his forehead, "You only ran one foot! Now hurry before Justin catches up!"

Harold sped up and was out of sight just as Justin arrived, handing the backpack to Heather.

"What did you do, walk?" Heather questioned sarcastically as she swung the bag over her shoulder.

"Of course, these legs are too precious for running," Justin replied like it was obvious.

* * *

Heather managed to out run Harold although he had gotten a head start and passed it to Izzy who ran off full speed just as Harold caught up and gave the bag to Ezekiel.

"Thanks, ey," Ezekiel smiled before running off.

"No problem," Harold saying before he fell to the ground. Heather walked over and kicked him once to see if he was still alive.

* * *

"Here you go, Owen!" Izzy said tossing Owen the heavy backpack as she neared him.

"Ah!" Owen screamed, barely catching the bag.

"Now go!" Izzy screamed happily.

"Okay!" Owen ran off as fast as he could

"Lindsay!" Ezekiel called out as he came to a stop. "Take the bag and run!"

"Wait, run where?" Lindsay asked dumbly.

"Just run forwards!" Ezekiel yelled exasperated. "Good grief."

"So, what's up dude?" Izzy asked calmly and like a competition wasn't going on; Ezekiel merely stared at her.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Owen cringed as he finally made it to the next person, Geoff.

"Dude, hurry up! Bridgette already left five minutes ago!" Geoff complained, grabbing the back pack and speeding away.

"Owen, are you okay?" Lindsay asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he panted right before he fell over. "I'M GONNA DIE NOW!"

* * *

"Did I make it first?" Geoff asked, handing the bag to Courtney.

"No, you idiot! That stupid Katie was off ages ago! Where the heck were you?!" Courtney screamed before she took off full-speed.

"Am I really an idiot?" Geoff asked out loud.

"Not to me," Bridgette smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks, Bridg," Geoff grinned, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"STOP FRANTINIZING WITH THE ENEMY TEAM!" Chris yelled in their ears.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I got here first!" Katie squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Just give me the backpack, you dimwit!" Eva growled, snatching said item just as Courtney threw her bag at Lashawna.

"GO LASHAWNA!" Courtney bellowed.

"I'm going, I'm going," Lashawna rolled her eyes before she ran after Eva.

……………………

"_**Courtney may be a valuable asset to this team, but girl needs to calm down," Lashawna commented, irritated.**_

……………………

"Here you go, girl, Lashawna said as she passed the heavy backpack to Beth.

"Thanks, got to go catch up with Tyler now!" Beth smiled bubbly before running off.

Lashawna turned to Eva who was glaring at her. "What?" But she didn't get a reply from the stoic fe,a;e/

………………………

"Gwen, it's all up to you to get it to Duncan!" Tyler announced.

"Gee, thanks," Gwen rolled her eyes before running off with the backpack.

As Beth came to a stop, she handed the bag to Sadie who then started to run off as fast as she could but she was rather slow.

……………………...

"Here, knock yourself out," Gwen said as she threw the back pack at Duncan who had a smirk on his lips.

"Thanks," Duncan replied before smirking smugly at Trent and running towards the finish line.

Meanwhile, Trent was glaring at the boys retreating back as he gritted his teeth, unconsciously ignoring Gwen's gaze.

"Trent, are you alright?" Gwen tried.

"I'm fine," Trent replied, in an accidental irritated voice.

………………

"_**I knew it, we can never be even friends anymore," Gwen stated sadly. "I don't know why I even thought it was possible."**_

………………_**.**_

_**Trent looked upset as he kept hitting his head, "I can't believe I snapped at her! Now there's no chance! Idiot!" He slammed his head against the wall.**_

………………_**..**_

"Here, Trent, go," Sadie panted as she finally arrived. "Running in heals was never my forte."

Trent nodded before running full speed only to find that Duncan had already made it across the finish line. "Damn."

"And the winner is Duncan! Meaning that the Killer Mathletes win today's challenge!" Chris announced. "Screaming Science Nerds, I'll see you at the Graduation Ceremony"

* * *

"So this is how it works, if you don't get a diploma, then you must walk to the Bus of Loser and you may never, EVER, return!" Chris explained as he got behind the podium of the auditorium and stared at the upset faces of the eleven teens. He was dressed in the traditional graduation outfit complete with the hat and the gown. "Now when I say your name please come up and get your diploma.

"Trent. Cody. Lashawna. Justin. Izzy. Owen. Heather. Geoff. Beth." The nine teens briskly made their way across the stage and received the document that marked that they would stay for a little longer.

"Courtney and Sadie, you two are in bottom two," Chris smirked.

"Thanks telling up, Mr. Obvious," Courtney snapped. "Now just give me my diploma."

"Fine, you ruin all the fun anyways," Chris narrowed his eyes as he handed her the parchment. "Sadie, looks like you're first to go."

Sadie began to cry. "I'll miss you Trent! Can I at least say goobye to Katie?"

"No," Chris replied. "Chef!"

Chef came and pushed the girl in the direction of the exit.

"With Sadie gone, the Science Nerds have a disadvantage of 10 to 11. Will they win the next challenge to even out the playing field? Find out next time on Total Drama SCHOOL!" Chris concluded.


End file.
